


Unconventional Strategies

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Bondage, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dancing around this for months now, Rey and Kylo Ren. She knows he’s considered joining her, <em>knows</em> he feels the same strange attraction she does because of the stupid and inconvenient bond they seem to have going for them.<br/>Frankly, she’s sick of the same old back-and-forth every time they meet - shouting at each other over the clash of their lightsabers isn’t going to convince either of them to join the other. Luckily Rey is a very resourceful girl, and she’s got a few <em>persuasive</em> tricks up her sleeve that just might work to convince Kylo to leave the First Order for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Strategies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Res_Miranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_Miranda/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, RES_MIRANDA!!! Forget chocolates or flowers - you get a heaping dose of SMUT!  
> Your prompt was a bit open-ended so I really hope I went in a direction you like for this - it’s pretty light and fluffy, but this is a holiday about love after all.  
> XOXOXO

Rey steps back from the scene in front of her, dusting her hands off and admiring her excellent work.

Kylo Ren is unconscious and bound at her feet, and she’s helpless to stop the smug grin that comes over her face as she looks upon his slumped form. _That_ will teach the bastard not to track her down, will teach him not to underestimate her abilities with the Force or hand-to-hand combat.

He had found her yet again, presumably via that _nuisance_ of a bond they share through the Force. Being in each other’s heads simultaneously during her interrogation on Starkiller Base had apparently sparked some kind of connection in them, the kind that couldn’t ever totally be blocked off or shut down, much to Rey’s eternal frustration. No matter how much she meditated or threw up mental shields, he was always there in the back of her mind, an eternal and nagging presence. It was distracting and inconvenient, to say the least.

Their bond had been what had saved her in this situation, though - she was able to sense him before he approached and swifty subdue him with the Force. It had almost seemed _too_ easy, in truth. His attempt at surprise had backfired splendidly in her favor, and Rey made a mental note to thank Master Luke for training her so extensively on how to overpower and incapacitate another Force-user.

This wasn't the first time they had come face-to-face since she left him bleeding in the snow on Starkiller all those months ago. It was far from the first, in fact, and it seemed like they were running into each other with alarming frequency as of late. Whether the Force is pushing and pulling them together or it’s mere coincidence, Rey can't be sure.

She _is_ sure, however, that things between them have been shifting each time they clash in battle. At some point, they both had lost the drive to _kill_ and instead focused all their energy on capture or persuasion, each recognizing the power and potential of the other and craving a partner - an _equal_ \- to fight alongside.

Rey recognized the shard of darkness within herself as surely as she recognized the white-hot flame of the light that burned in the center of her being, but she would never join the order Kylo Ren served, never surrender herself to the dark as he had. As for the Knight of Ren, the spark of light she had initially felt in the masked man sometimes pulsed brightly and sometimes nearly fluttered out. In this moment, though - she could feel it just under his skin, threatening to spill out through his pores. As much as she wants to hate the man for all the truly monstrous things he’s done, being in his head has shown her how little agency he actually has of his life and decisions under the First Order’s - and _Snoke’s_ \- control. The ex-scavenger girl has made it her personal mission to drag Kylo Ren back to Master Luke by one of his overly large ears, and damn it if she isn't going to give it her best shot today.

Using the Force to aid her with Kylo’s surprisingly hefty weight and gangly limbs, Rey arranges his unconscious form until he's slumped against a thick tree trunk. Fingers scrabble around the back of his helmet for the release switches she _knows_ have to be there somewhere, finding the latches finally as the helmet cracks open with a hiss. She tosses the surprisingly heavy thing somewhere on the forest floor, not bothering to see where the ugly hunk of durasteel and leather lands. Kylo’s eyes are shut, head lolled to one side as a lock of inky black hair falls into his slack face. She’s never been able to deny her attraction to him, the feeling as omnipresent and insidious as the link that pulses between them, but she hadn’t thought seeing him like _this_ would do something for her. But oh, how it did.

Through their bond she's felt his desire reflected back at her - and the last time they had clashed sabers it had ended with Rey pinned against a tree, Kylo’s hardness pressing low into her stomach hot as a brand. Her hips had rolled against his in a combination of answering arousal and challenge - but the Knight of Ren had stalked off back to the main fray, their fight apparently finished.

This time, she isn’t going to let him get away so easily. Rey doesn’t have a plan so much as she has an _idea_ of how she might convince Kylo to defect from the First Order - although her strategy is maybe not a Jedi-approved persuasion technique, Rey’s nothing if not resourceful and she’s always been willing to fight dirty. Words shouted over the heat of battle weren’t enough anymore, it was time for action - she’s getting real sick of dancing around this every single time they fight.

The tall man’s hands are tied together with a thin durasteel cable crisscrossed and secured at his wrists. Rey can’t quite decide how she’d like to lay him out for her viewing pleasure, but when she spots a broken off branch on the trunk about five feet from the ground, a wicked thought flashes through her mind.

Even his arms are heavy, she can’t help but notice, as she hauls the dead weight of them above his head and loops the cable over the branch securely. Just to be extra sure, she takes another length of the durasteel to fasten around the wide tree trunk, again crossing over his wrists. Something feral stirs in Rey’s chest at the sight of Kylo spread out for like this for her, and her hands itch to remove the swathes of black that cover the Knight of Ren’s body.

 _All in good time_ , she tells herself, moving back a few paces and sitting back on her haunches to wait.

 

Kylo Ren wakes with a start, and Rey can’t help but think _it’s about damn time_. She had slipped into some light meditation so she wasn’t entirely sure how much time has passed, but she had been starting to grow impatient even through the quiet focus she channeled through the Force.

A dark-haired head snaps up and she feels him try to lash out with the Force, but Rey has Kylo firmly contained for the time being, both bodily and mentally. “Release me _now_ , scavenger, or I’ll make you regret it,” he snarls at her, arms tugging at his bonds futilely. She wants to laugh at how empty the threat is considering how completely he’s under her mercy right now, but the goal here isn’t to inflame his anger so she bites her tongue and schools her features.

Rey raises one delicate eyebrow at the Knight of Ren. “Really? Because it looks to me like you can’t really make anyone regret _anything_ at the moment,” she says, voice tinged with amusement as she steps closer to where he’s tied.  

Fury flashes dark in his eyes, and she can feel the surge of anger through their bond. “What do you plan on doing with me, girl? An attempt to pry some intel out of my head to pass on to your scummy little friends? I think you know you won’t get anything from me,” he says haughtily. The man sure is cocky considering he was bested by someone a decade his junior and with only a fraction of the training he’s had, and Rey can’t help but shake her head at his tone.

“You’re right, trying to interrogate you wouldn’t really benefit me much,” she muses aloud, stalking like a predator around the tree he’s bound to. She takes a steadying breath, pulse already picking up with the knowledge of what she’s going to tell him. “But there is something _else_ I think you can give to me.” Her tone makes the point clear, intent flashing in her eyes as she gives the tall man a blatant once-over, gaze raking over where his arms are stretched above his head and how the position elongates his already lengthy torso.  

Kylo’s face is blank for a moment, and Rey thinks she’s possibly made a terrible mistake, miscalculated the attraction she could have sworn he felt for her. It wouldn’t _really_ matter if he refused what she was offering, they were enemies after all. She didn’t relish the idea of having to walk away from this after putting her desire for him out in the open, though, but ultimately she’s not going to force this on him if he doesn’t want it. Color rising to her cheeks, she opens her mouth to say something to try and rectify the situation when she hears his voice.

“Well, if _that’s_ what you wanted, you certainly wouldn’t have had to tie me up to get it,” Kylo intones, his voice pitched low and husky. She feels more heat rise to her face at his words, at their implications. “You get off on the idea of having me like this, at your mercy, _Rey_?”

It’s the first time he’s ever said her name out loud, and it isn’t just that he’s finally said it - it’s the _way_ he says it - that sends a shock of arousal flooding through her system. The ex-scavenger can see exactly what Kylo’s trying to play at, though. He seems to think he can wrestle control of the situation from Rey, that _he_ will be the one to turn _her_ into a wrecked mess - but that was never the way this was going to go. Because damn right she likes the idea of having him at _her mercy_.

“Do I need to find a gag for you or are you going to keep your mouth shut, Solo?” The combination of the threat and the weight of his given name wipes the smirk right of Kylo’s face, and Rey can’t help but quirk her mouth up at his reaction.

Their bond, which normally floods with animosity and a strange sort of tension (which she belatedly realizes is definitely _all_ sexual) whenever they’re in close proximity, is now thrumming with arousal. It feels like she’s in an echo chamber, and Rey has to take a deep and steadying breath when it seems like it’s going to be too much, like her control might slip before they’ve even gotten started.

Closing the distance between them, Rey runs her fingers over a stretched-taught forearm, making Kylo shiver just the slightest bit at the contact. She contemplates how exactly she’d like to get him undressed, as tied up as he is, and her mind flicks immediately to the wicked little knife tucked away securely in her boot.

No, she doesn’t suppose she should bring him back to the Resistance with torn and shredded clothing. People might get the wrong ideas. Although, if he refuses to come with her and she has to let him go, it would serve Kylo Ren right to have to walk through a First Order base and face that smarmy General Hux with most of his body exposed through ripped fabric.      

She crouches down next to the tall man, leaves crunching under her feet as she shifts her weight. Kylo has way too many of layers of black fabric on his body - it’s pretty ridiculous and seems quite unpractical, actually. She unbuckles and discards his wide belt, and opens up his outer robe. There doesn’t seem to be a way to get the damned thing off with him bound at the wrists - and this is definitely a problem. Perhaps her knife can be of some use after all.

Kylo’s eyes snap to the short blade when she withdraws it from her boot, the briefest flicker of fear crossing his face before it’s gone an instant later. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” he hisses at her, but Rey can sense the thrill of arousal that pulses through him at the sight of the knife and her deft use of the blade as she slashes the garment from each armhole to the front opening and pushes the slashed fabric from his shoulders.

“Undressing you, clearly. I can’t exactly fuck you if you’re still fully clothed,” she responds, voice still calm and even despite the fact that her heart is hammering at a breakneck pace in her chest. Kylo grumbles a response, something about not needing to _ruin_ his clothes, but Rey isn't really listening, focused on the task at hand instead.

The girl tucks the knife back away, grabs at the bottom hem of Kylo's long-sleeved tunic and yanks it up his torso and over his head, leaving the sleeves to still cling to his arms above him. Despite herself, Rey has to admit she hadn't been quite prepared for the sight of the Knight’s naked torso - the billows of black fabric that make up his usual garb had _hinted_ at broad shoulders and a lean waist, but his clothes really hadn’t done justice to the considerable amount of muscle on his tall frame.

Her eyes drink in the sight of him, and she doesn't hesitate to follow her gaze with her fingers, skimming along the planes of his chest and stomach, skating over burn marks and partially faded scars. A lopsided grin forms on her face when she brushes over a dusky pink nipple and the tall man arches into her touch. Kylo tries to bite back a moan and fails miserably when she traces over the deep vee that leads from just above his hips down into his waistband.

Deciding the pants definitely have to go, Rey works at the buttons on the placket with nimble fingers until she can pull them down. Kylo obediently lifts his hips so she can tug the garment off, leaving him in a tight (and, unsurprisingly, black) pair of undershorts which do absolutely nothing to hide his blatant arousal. Rey smirks at the sight of his cock straining against the dark fabric, a damp spot already forming over the tip of his dick. She reaches out to slide a hand over the clothed length possessively as Kylo lets out a hiss and throws his head back against the sensation. _He’s big_ , she thinks as she feels a rush of wetness to her core - and Kylo apparently picks up on the thought as well, preening under her gaze and thrusting his hips up against her hand.

Moving from her crouch to lift one leg over Kylo’s thighs, Rey settles onto the tall man’s lap to gain better access to his body. She nips and sucks at the skin along his collarbone, wanting to leave him littered with her marks. Rey spares the more visible parts of him in case the mission goes very well; explaining to Ben’s mother just _why_ he was littered in hickies right before she returned him to the Resistance was not part of the plan.

Grinding down on Kylo’s length through the layers of fabric that are still between them, Rey runs her hands over his body and continues to nip at his jawline, earlobes, and neck, savoring each and every groan that escapes from his throat. Even through a few layers of fabric she can feel the heat of him, and she angles her hips for just the right amount of pressure to her clit on every pass.

It isn’t long before she grows impatient, the friction between their clothed sexes delicious but not quite enough. The ex-scavenger moves off of him nimbly, smacking at Kylo’s hip until he obediently lifts off the ground and she can yank off his undershorts. His cock springs free, flushed a deep pink and more than a little damp at the tip. Rey smirks as she encloses a tight fist around his length, breaking into a full-on grin when a gasp leaves Kylo’s lips at the contact and he bucks his hips up into her grip.

“Don’t you think you should --” the dark-haired man gasps out, moaning mid-sentence when she twists her wrist slightly, “even it out a little bit here? I can’t help but notice you’re still fully clothed.”

Rey quirks an eyebrow at him as though to remind him just who exactly has the reins here. She begins untying the wide obi around her tunic anyway, the heavy outer robe having been long abandoned, and she unabashedly revels in the way Kylo’s eyes darken as she reveals more and more of her skin. Once she’s down to her breastband and underwear, the tall man starts to pull his wrists against his bonds and he growls out at her, “get the fuck _over here_ now.”

She opens her mouth to respond with a quip, maybe something like _why should I?_ , but before anything can come out, she feels Kylo’s presence in her mind through their bond and he’s pushing a stunning amount of arousal through to her, enough to make her knees go weak and she nearly stumbles. Rey catches herself, and when she looks to Kylo his eyes are absolutely predatory, a wicked smirk on his face like he’s somehow turned the tables and wrestled control from her. Shaking her head at his insolence, she removes her last two garments leaving her totally exposed and flushing slightly under the heat of his gaze.

Straddling his hips again, Rey holds herself up on her knees and grabs a fistfull of thick, dark curls, fingers scrabbling against his scalp. She yanks Kylo’s head back, none too gently, and lets out a growl of her own as her teeth sink into the soft flesh below one ear. She’s beyond the point of caring about visible marks now. Reaching behind her, she grabs for the base of Kylo’s cock and teases it along her slit, the blunt head sliding easily through her wet folds.

Kylo bucks up under her, which earns him a sharp bite to the jaw and he hisses in what Rey can feel is a heady mix of pleasure-pain through their bond. A large part of her wants to keep teasing him, drag this out until he’s incoherent and _begging_ under her, but she’s past the point of denial that what they’re doing isn’t affecting her too. Taking pity on the both of them, she lines up Kylo’s cockhead with her entrance and sinks down, taking in the length and girth of him in one slow but steady slide.

The backs of her thighs rest against the jut of Kylo’s hip bones, and Rey can feel the tall man trembling under her as she takes a few seconds to adjust to the considerable stretch of her cunt around him. Again she thinks of her intent to take things slow, set a torturous pace, but she’s quickly realizing that the feedback loop of desire their bond is creating is going to make that impossible.

Capturing Kylo’s plump bottom lip between her own, Rey starts to grind against him, hips moving in short and quick circles that have her clit rubbing perfectly against his groin. She feels so pleasantly full, cunt greedy around his girth as her motions slide him almost all the way out then slam him back into her again. The sound of their coupling feeds into her desire, the whisper of slick skin too-loud in the quiet of the forest, Kylo’s moans coming in earnest now as Rey switches up her motions and rides him hard and fast.  

Seconds blur into minutes with the slick slide of their bodies together, Kylo thrusting up into her now and Rey quickly becoming too far gone to try and stop him. “Come with me, Kylo,” Rey pants out, hand cupping his cheek as she pulls his mouth towards hers for a sloppy kiss.

He lets out a chuckle, and answers “already? I was kind of hoping we could keep at this for -- _unggh_ \-- a little longer.” Rey doesn’t pause in her movement as she gives him a sharp pinch to the arm and a biting look - he _knows_ what she meant, the snarky little fucker. Of course he wants this to dissolve into some sort of ridiculous banter, but she’s not going to have it.

“There’s a place for you with the Resistance, a way for you to get out of the First Order,” she continues, choosing to ignore his previous comment. “And _this_ ,” she says, punctuating with a filthy grind against his hips on the next downward thrust, “definitely more of this if you want it. You know we could make an excellent team, _Ben_.”

Rey feels a rush of triumph when Kylo doesn’t react negatively to her use of his given name, but instead responds with a breathy moan ripped from deep in his chest. She mentally congratulates herself on the small victory. Bending her head down, she nips at the dark-haired man’s bottom lip, swallowing the little whimpers and grunts that escape him seemingly of their own volition.

Once she breaks away from him for air, Kylo opens his mouth to speak - his voice is starting to sound wrecked but his tone is still smug when he says, “Yes, we would make a very powerful team, but don’t you think we could achieve so much more from _my_ side of things?” Rey growls out a hasty _no_ before he continues. “And, of course, you forget that your little Jedi Order doesn’t exactly approve of _this_ kind of behavior - while it’s all but encouraged by the Order I serve.” Attempting to reinforce his point, he cranes his neck forward to suckle at one of her nipples; she briefly considers keeping her breasts out of his reach, wanting to hang on to every last shred of control of the situation. When he darts his tongue out toward her, though, she gives in and lets him work at her with his mouth and the lightest scrape of teeth over her sensitive flesh.

He pulls off of her with a _pop_ , keeping his face near her breasts and dropping kisses to the flushed skin in the spaces between his words as he says,  “in any case, isn’t little absurd that you’re trying to _fuck_ me so well that I go back to the light? Is that the method my mother told you to use when she sent you on this futile quest?”

“We are _not_ going to discuss your mother right now, Solo,” she says breathily, still bouncing above him. “And that’s pretty rich coming from someone who is literally trying to do the exact same thing with me.”

“It’s different, Rey -- for one, you started this whole thing.” Rey can’t help but roll her eyes at his childish words, but Kylo’s eyes are still fixed lower and he barrels on anyway. “And for another, you clearly underestimate the power you’ll have with the dark --”

She cuts him off then and there with a bruising kiss, yanking his head back again with her fingers tangled in his dark locks. Picking up the pace, she moves a hand behind her to rest on his thigh and give herself more leverage, lifting up and slamming down on his length in earnest now.

Their pleasure mounts and reverberates through their Force bond, the effect dizzying to Rey even as she clutches at every last shred of control she’s got. The sound of skin-on-skin is growing more loud and obscene in the relative stillness of the forest, their breathing harsh and moans reverberating through the trees.

Rey’s perilously close to tumbling over the edge, her initial mission all but forgotten in favor of the pleasure coursing through her. She shakily lifts two fingers and pushes them against Kylo’s bottom lip, command to _suck_ implicit in the action. He draws them into his mouth, curling his tongue around them wickedly and moaning around the digits when her cunt clenches around him. The heat and softness of his mouth is hypnotizing, and Rey has a pang of regret that she didn’t position him so she could ride his face. _Next time,_ she thinks as he suckles harder and whimpers at the images of flooding through their bond.

Withdrawing the spit-slicked digits from his mouth, she moves them down to where they’re joined, rubbing around the hot stretched skin of her cunt and the base of Kylo’s cock before shifting to her aching clit. She rubs at the swollen flesh in quick circles, a whine building in her throat as she chases her orgasm at a breakneck pace. “Fuck, Rey, fucking _come_ for me already, I’m so damn close --” Kylo groans out, and it’s enough for her and she crushes her lips to his hard enough to bruise.

She’s aware of some sort of undignified noise escaping her throat as her walls clench wildly, orgasm crashing over her and overflowing into their bond. Kylo’s growling under her, hips pistoning up in short erratic thrusts as he empties himself inside her heat and fucks her hard through her climax.

Once she’s come down, Rey’s aware her head is slumped against Kylo’s shoulder as they both catch their breath. In a moment of panic, she realizes that she’s lost her Force grip over the Knight of Ren - and he seems to notice at the same instant, the _snap_ of the durasteel cables holding his wrists ringing over her head. Rey flinches and fills herself with the Force, but Kylo just chuckles and pulls his tunic all the way off his arms, hands coming down to smooth over her bare back in an alarmingly intimate gesture.

“Calm down, Rey, I’m not going to strangle you,” he rasps out, voice low and wrecked. “It would go directly against the interests of my cock to do so, after all. That was pretty damn incredible and I’m thinking we’ve found a great alternative to lightsaber fights.” Rey snorts, strangeness of the situation lost on her for the moment.

She’s fucking _cuddling_ with her arch nemesis and somehow the whole things feels incredibly right instead of disastrously wrong. “Does this mean you’re going to come back with me? I meant what I said about you having a place back with --”

Kylo’s loud laugh cuts her off and she pulls her head back from his shoulder to give him a wounded look. He slips a hand along her jaw and tilts her face towards his for a loose and sloppy kiss. “Fuck no, are you going to come with _me_?”

She shakes her head, frowning a bit as she pulls back from the kiss. “Well, we’re at an impasse, then.” Things clearly have irreversibly changed between them, and Rey’s startled to find that something deeper than lust is taking root in their bond.

Rey climbs off of him, grimacing slightly as his cock slips out of her. She grabs for her clothes and gets hastily redressed in the silence of the forest around them. The ex-scavenger opens and closes her mouth as she turns towards Kylo, not really sure what to say or what _can_ be said in this particular situation. There’s no regret in her for what they did, and although she’s a bit disappointed he won’t be coming back with her today she can’t say she’s surprised. The man needs to be willing to save _himself_ more than anything; dragging a loyal Knight of Ren to a Resistance base won’t do much good for anyone.

A hand is on her arm when she turns to go back to her ship, Kylo Ren suddenly behind her. He’s fully dressed with his mask tucked under one arm, his eyes hard and expression stoic despite the swirl of contradictory emotions Rey can feel through their bond. Unexpectedly, he crowds up against her and pushes his lips against hers, pulling away with a gentle suck to her bottom lip. “I’ll think about your offer, and you think about mine. Clearly the Force is pulling us together, like it or not,” he says gruffly, stepping away with a short nod and striding towards his ship while he pulls his helmet back on.

Through his mask, Kylo’s voice sounds almost robotic but impossibly deep and gritty in a way Rey doesn’t like to admit has always been oddly arousing to her. Before he’s out of earshot, the Knight of Ren turns back to her, intoning through his helmet’s filter, “until next time, scavenger.” She can’t help but flush red, images of just what _next time_ will entail clear through their bond.

Walking toward her own ship and with a smile playing over her lips, Rey can’t help but feel like she should be disapointed at her lack of success - but somehow she’s not, she’s really not. True, she’s leaving empty handed, but she certainly isn’t leaving defeated. The process of persuading Kylo is going to be long, arduous, and apparently involve a lot of fucking. Luckily for both of them, Rey’s most definitely up for the _challenge_.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to BondJaneBond for stepping in to do a bit of amazing last-minute beta reading work - it's much appreciated! :)
> 
> as always, I'd love it if you stopped by and said hi on my [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com)


End file.
